


Somethings are best left unsaid

by Pylades_Drunk



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Injury, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pylades_Drunk/pseuds/Pylades_Drunk





	Somethings are best left unsaid

“Klaus, you need to find someone who can actually treat that.” Ben pointed out.

“And what? Tell them ‘Oh it’s nothing. I just accidentally triggered my dog and she bit me?’ No fucking way. Barb will get taken away from me and put down.” Klaus rationalized.

“So it’s better to poorly wrap it up and risk infection than to actually get help?” Ben responded. “At least go to mom.”

“She’ll tell Diego and Diego will make me give up Barb.” Klaus refuted as he carefully wrapped up his mangled thumb with some pilfered gauze pads & tape.

“Or Vanya! She used to fix up any injury you didn’t want mom or dad to know about!” Ben pleaded.

“You don’t get it Ben!” Klaus stopped wrapping up his hand and stared at his ghostly brother. “If anyone finds out Barb has ptsd as bad as mine, she’ll be taken away from me and I can’t lose her. Not after Dave.” Ben went quiet.

“Manifest me.” He finally said. “I’ll go grab some ointment, the peroxide, and the suture kit. And I’ll fix you up myself. Just… hold your wrist tight until yourthumb stops bleeding.” Klaus did as he was told, exhausted from having the same argument with Ben.

 

* * *

 

“So what happened to your hand?” Vanya asked the next day.

“One of the windows exploded.” Klaus said nonchalantly. “I got glass in my hand but Ben helped me out.” Vanya frowned.

“Why didn’t you come get me or mom?” She asked.

“Didn’t want to bug you guys.” Klaus’s good hand drifted to scratch Barb behind her ears. 

“You’re not a bother though Klaus.” Vanya said.

“That’s what everyone says.” 


End file.
